Small Wonders
by mandy3
Summary: My first 1 2 fic. A big announcement for the guys. If you hate Relena and Hilde please don't waste your time they play a large role in this. Again this is my first 1 2 fic so be genital. R R thaks


Small Wonders

Small Wonders

Disclaimer:No!!!For the last bloody time I don't own Gundam Wing.Do you have to keep rubbing it in?Honestly.And none of the bands or songs motioned in this.

Author's Note and Warning:Notice this a Heero and Duo fic if you don't like this pairing leave and also Relena and Hilde are pretty important players in this one to.There is no Relena and Hilde bashing in this.If you don't like that then leave please or read and give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.I really want feed back for this.Is my first attempt at it and I would like to know I do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Hello anybody in there?"

"Hn."

"Come on get up lazy," said a far to cheerful voice for 8 am on a Saturday morning.

"Argh, go away.It's my day off. "

"Sorry, no can do, Heero.We have to get this place cleaned up. Cause, before you even ask, we have a party to host tomorrow.So we get to clean to day and get everything set up."

"Duo, it's to early in the morning for your practical jokes.Good night," Heero stated while rolling over for more sleep.

"Actually it's good morning.Now get your cute butt out of bed."

"No."

"Yes.We need to start cleaning," Duo said pulling back the covers that Heero was desperately holding on to.

"Fine I am getting up.Now, leave me be so I can dressed."

"All right I will start something for breakfast.Pancakes sound all right?"

"Yes.Whatever," Heero said pulling out, you guessed it, a green tank top and jeans.

Walking into the kitchen Duo pulled out the makings for pancakes while going over the list of things to do before the party tomorrow.Now let's see- we need to clean the kitchen, living room, dining room, the patio and backyard, and the front yard.I think that's it.Now for the pancakes.

While getting dressed Heero was still trying to figure out how he got suckered into this little fiasco.For the life of him he still couldn't figure it out.Oh well he knew he couldn't get out of it even if he tried.Duo would just give him the damn Bambi eyes and he would melt.Though the thought of see his old friends and comrades was appealing.That way he and Duo could make their big announcement while they were all there.Idly he also thought of how Hilde and Relena were going to take it more than everybody else.He sighed and went out to see how breakfast was coming.

Walking out he could smell cinnamon and sugar Duo put in the pancakes and a slight smile made its way to his lips.Walking behind Duo he wrapped his arms around him and gave a small kiss to Duo's temple.

"Those smell good," Heero remarked.

"Thanks, I had some help on the recipe," Duo remarked smiling a little, "and they're almost done.So go sit down."

"Duo, can you please tell how I agreed to do this party?"Heero asked a little suspicious making his to the table.

A sheepish grin covered Duo face, "Well I asked while you and Lena were just chatting about new security measures for her house and you said and I quote 'Sure Duo whatever you want.'So we are having a party.I figured that way we could make are announcement to everyone."

"I thought so," Heero sighed, "But the announcement did cross my mind.But did you think about Hilde and Relena?"

"Oh no, I didn't even think about that.Are you afraid what they are going to think?"Duo blurted out just realizing that factor.

"Yes it did cross my mind.I am hoping for their support.But you never know even thought we have been living together for two years.But you never know," Heero replied.

"Well they said they would help out tomorrow with all the food," Duo stated.

"Oh really?"

"Yep, they volunteered for it.They said that we had other things to do to get setup so they said they were going to help with the food.And it's almost nine and we should get started."

Later that evening, after the house and yards were nearly spotless, the phone rang.

"Hello," Duo answered.

"Hey Duo, how are you?"Relena asked on the other end.

"Oh hey Princesses.I am doing fine.What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering what me and Hilde need to bring tomorrow for the food?"

"Give me a second to check."

" Ok."

"Um…. Oh I forgot stuff for the vegetable platter.Do you think you guys could bring that?"

"Sure thing Duo. Anything else?"

"Nope that's it.What time are you guys planning to come over tomorrow?"

"Um we figured about ten in the morning.If that is all right.We figured that we had a lot of stuff to do"

"Ten's fine with us.We'll see you then.Bye."

"Bye."

~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning just after ten Hilde and Relena showed up.

"Hey you two ready for some major cooking?" Duo asked.

"Yep," replied Hilde," I even brought over some of my CD's.So let's get cracking."

For three hours Heero, Duo, Hilde and Relena were chopping, mixing and cooking everything.Idle conversation bounced back and forth between Duo and the girls while Heero listened to the conversation.

"Well I am starting to see a guy from the sweepers. You might remember him Duo.His name is Greg Blackburn.He seems pretty nice," Hilde told everyone.

"Oh Greg?Yeah he's pretty cool.Great sense of humor," Duo supplied, "How bout you Lena seeing anyone lately?"

"I am trying to but I just don't have the time.I've had a few dates with an old classmate but I don't think it's going to work out," Relena reflected.

"Hey don't worry Lena you'll find somebody," Duo said cheerfully.

"Your right.But I am not too worried about it now.Let's finish this up we only have two hours before three," Relena pointed out.

"Right."

~*~*~*~*~*

"Duo, Heero!" a voice called out.

"Quatre, how are you and where's Trowa?"Dou greeted them.

"I'm fine.Trowa is over talking to Lady Une.So why did you and Heero hold this party?"Quatre inquired.

"Me and Heero have an announcement to make and we wanted everyone here for it."

"Oh what is the big announcement?You seem pretty nervous," Quatre said, then a slow smile spread across his face, "Oh I know what it is.Congratulations.But why are you so nervous?"

"We don't know how Hilde and Relena are going to take it," Duo said sounding a bit apprehensive.

"Duo I really don't think you have to worry about them."

"Whatever you say Q-man.Oh well, I am going to snag Heero and see if we and get it over with.Later."

With that Duo meandered his way over to Heero to see if he want to go now.While Quatre went to find Trowa.

Walking up to the front of the yard with Heero, Duo cleared his throat, "Excuse me everyone!I have an announcement to make."Waiting a bit and getting everyone's attention."Thank you.As I was saying, I, I mean, we have an announcement to make."Looking at Heero for encouragement, Duo plugged ahead, " Heero and I are planning to get married sometime in the next year."

Silence for a moment went over the yard.Then a loud applause was heard.

"Congratulations you guys," Quatre said after making his way up to the front of the yard.

"Like wise, Maxwell, Yuy," came from Wufie.Much to their surprise.

Everyone came up to congratulate the men save two.But that was soon forgotten and the party went on for another hour.After nearly everyone came up and congratulated them, the partygoers slowly tricked out of the yard and house and left.Leaving four people still in the yard and a large mess.Seeing Hilde and Relena still in the yard with them all the men's anxiety came back.

"Hey you two," Duo said as they approached them.

Putting on a bright smile Relena looked up at them from her position on the lounge chair and gesturing for them both to sit."Hey congratulations.I was wondering when you were going to get to the your announcement.I didn't want to go up during the party cause everyone I think was expecting a big scene."

"Yeah me too.Congratulations.So do you know when you plan on getting married?"Hilde asked.

"No, not yet.Maybe sometime next spring or early summer," Heero answered, " are you guys mad at us for not telling you first?"

Relena spoke up first, "What!No!Of course not.Just a bit disappointed that you that you didn't say anything earlier.But on a lighter note if you want a place for the ceremony you are welcome to my estate's gardens."

Then Hilde chimed in, "No, Just a bit depressed now."

Taking the bait Duo spoke up, "Why?"

Smiling Relena said, "Now that it's official.There are two less cute guys to go after in this world."

Grinning like an idiot Duo supplied, "Well Lena I could hook you up if ya like."

"No way Duo Maxwell," Relena practically yelled, "I remember the last time you tried to hook me up.I will find my own dates thank you."

"Well we better get the yard cleaned up before we get any scavengers around here," Heero stated.And with that they all set to clean up the yard.

Later after Hilde and Relena went home, Duo and Heero were laying bed recalling the day.

"Ya know Heero I can't belive we worried so much about Lena and Hilde," Duo said pressing up against Heero.

"Mmmm….. I know we shouldn't have been worried.But they are close friends and we do value their opinion," Heero said putting his arms around Duo, "We need to go to sleep we have to be at Relena's by nine tomorrow."Then kissing duo lightly on the forehead they both settled into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think?Was it bad?Please give me feedback.Oh and in case your wondering Heero and Duo are Relena's bodyguards during the day.Again give me feedback and should I do another chapter to this?


End file.
